User blog:JackofallCCtrades17/Sticker Collection
Hello everyone, I'm sure you're wondering why I made this. Well, I wanted to showcase my sticker collection, and my userpage was starting to get too long for my taste. So I decided to move all my stickers onto a blog so that way I can have more room and my user page and show off my collection too. I'll be making an acception to gold stickers as those are rare, and they will be displayed on my userpage, but that doesn't mean they'll only be there. This will be updated whenever I have any stickers I can add, so feel free to peruse my collection. Thanks for your time! Grimsborough Case 1= StickerS1C1Sus1.jpeg|Suspect 1: Ash Bison StickerS1C1Chap1.jpg|Chapter 1 |-| Case 2= StickerS1C2Sus1.jpeg|Suspect 1: Dave Simmons StickerS1C2Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Joe Stern |-| Case 3= StickerS1C3Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Raphael Soza StickerS1C3Sus5.jpeg|Suspect 5: Vanessa Carter |-| Case 4= |-| Case 5= StickerS1C5Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Tony Marconi StickerS1C5Sus4.jpg|Suspect 4: Bart Williams StickerS1C5Sus5.jpg|Suspect 5: Dimitri Balanchine StickerS1C5Chap3.jpg|Chapter 3 |-| Case 6= StickerS1C6Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: Angel Martinez StickerS1C6Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Ginger |-| Case 7= StickerS1C7Sus1.jpg|Suspect 1: Dr. Bishop StickerS1C7Sus5.jpg|Suspect 5: Linda Lovara |-| Case 8= StickerS1C8Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Biff Wellington StickerS1C8Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: Alice August StickerS1C8Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Colin Stokes StickerS1C8Sus5.jpeg|Suspect 5: Tony Marconi |-| Case 9= StickerS1C9Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Troy Cassidy |-| Case 10= StickerS1C10Sus5.jpg|Suspect 5: Paul Oaster |-| Case 11= StickerS1C11Sus4.jpg|Suspect 4: Ash Bison StickerS1C11Chap3.jpeg|Chapter 3 |-| Case 12= StickerS1C12Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Jack Ryan StickerS1C12Sus5.jpg|Suspect 5: Harry Krane |-| Case 13= StickerS1C13Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: Harriet Meadows StickerS1C13Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Rachel Priest |-| Case 14= StickerS1C14Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Joey Manzano |-| Case 15= StickerS1C15Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Paul Greene |-| Case 16= StickerS1C16Sus1.jpeg|Suspect 1: Rachel Priest StickerS1C16Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Rozalina Davidov StickerS1C16Sus5.jpg|Suspect 5: Roger Dence |-| Case 17= StickerS1C17Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: Alfred Ziegler StickerS1C17Chap3.jpg|Chapter 3 |-| Case 18= StickerS1C18Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Edward Ramis StickerS1C18Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Ramona Stewart StickerS1C18Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Noah Richards StickerS1C18Sus5.jpeg|Suspect 5: Alden Greene |-| Case 19= StickerS1C19Sus1.jpg|Suspect 1: Susan Peck StickerS1C19Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Rachel Priest StickerS1C19Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Derek Molina StickerS1C19Sus5.jpg|Suspect 5: Irina Phelps |-| Case 20= StickerS1C20Sus1.jpeg|Suspect 1: Tyler McAlister StickerS1C20Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Jezabela |-| Case 21= StickerS1C21Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: James Marsh StickerS1C21Sus5.jpeg|Suspect 5: Kelly Speltz |-| Case 22= StickerS1C22Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Sheila MacCarthy StickerS1C22Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Margaret Littlewood StickerS1C22Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Nellie Appleton StickerS1C22Sus5.jpeg|Suspect 5: Desmond Galloway |-| Case 23= |-| Case 24= StickerS1C24Sus1.jpg|Suspect 1: Margaret Littlewood StickerS1C24Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Cornelia Trent StickerS1C24Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Mortimer Mutlog StickerS1C24Sus5.jpeg|Suspect 5: James Savage |-| Case 25= StickerS1C25Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Renee Leland |-| Case 26= |-| Case 27= StickerS1C27Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Thomas Benson StickerS1C27Chap1.jpeg|Chapter 1 StickerS1C27Chap2.jpg|Chapter 2 |-| Case 28= StickerS1C28Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: Father Von Pratt |-| Case 29= StickerS1C29Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Ayden Young StickerS1C29Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Gertrude Piccadilly StickerS1C29Chap2.jpg|Chapter 2 |-| Case 30= StickerS1C30Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: Fran Wollcraft StickerS1C30Sus4.jpg|Suspect 4: Ivan Imlay StickerS1C30Sus5.jpg|Suspect 5: Constance Bell |-| Case 31= StickerS1C31Sus1.jpg|Suspect 1: Margaret Littlewood |-| Case 32= StickerS1C32Sus1.jpg|Suspect 1: Donna Walker StickerS1C32Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: Tess Goodwin StickerS1C32Sus5.jpg|Suspect 5: Madison Springer |-| Case 33= |-| Case 34= StickerS1C34Sus1.jpg|Suspect 1: Franklin Caldwell |-| Case 35= StickerS1C35Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Tess Goodwin StickerS1C35Sus3.jpg|Susoect 3: Caroline Fitzgerald |-| Case 36= StickerS1C36Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Ezekiel Hersberger StickerS1C36Chap1.jpeg|Chapter 1 |-| Case 37= StickerS1C37Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Tess Goodwin StickerS1C37Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Irma Anderson |-| Case 38= StickerS1C38Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Michael Fletcher StickerS1C38Sus5.jpeg|Suspect 5: Taylor Kirby |-| Case 39= StickerS1C39Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Stuart O'Neil |-| Case 40= |-| Case 41= StickerS1C41Sus1.jpeg|Suspect 1: Tess Goodwin StickerS1C41Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: Caroline Fitzgerald StickerS1C41Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Chad Baker |-| Case 42= StickerS1C42Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Serena Johnson StickerS1C42Chap1.jpeg|Chapter 1 StickerS1C42Chap2.jpg|Chapter 2 |-| Case 43= StickerS1C43Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Isabella Fairchild StickerS1C43Sus4.jpg|Suspect 4: Patricia P. Harris |-| Case 44= StickerS1C44Sus5.jpg|Suspect 5: Zack Holden |-| Case 45= StickerS1C45Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Alden Greene StickerS1C45Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: Dwayne Vermont |-| Case 46= StickerS1C46Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Martha Price StickerS1C46Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Zack Holden |-| Case 47= StickerS1C47Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Yan Gobin |-| Case 48= StickerS1C48Sus1.jpeg|Suspect 1: Charlene Cody StickerS1C48Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Serena Johnson StickerS1C48Chap2.jpg|Chapter 2 |-| Case 49= StickerS1C49Chap2.jpg|Chapter 2 |-| Case 50= StickerS1C50Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Adam Bentley StickerS1C50Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: Beatrice Vane |-| Case 51= StickerS1C51Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Serena Johnson StickerS1C51Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Tony Marconi |-| Case 52= StickerS1C52Sus1.jpeg|Suspect 1: Herman Cavendish |-| Case 53= StickerS1C53Sus1.jpg|Suspect 1: Anakee |-| Case 54= StickerS1C54Sus1.jpeg|Suspect 1: Ashton Cooper StickerS1C54Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: Kirk De Haan StickerS1C54Chap1.jpg|Chapter 1 |-| Case 55= StickerS1C55Sus4.jpg|Suspect 4: Milton Grimmes StickerS1C55Sus5.jpeg|Suspect 5: Constance Bell |-| Case 56= StickerS1C56Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Roman Harris StickerS1C56Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: Serena Johnson StickerS1C56Sus4.jpg|Suspect 4: Cathy King Pacific Bay Case 1= StickerS2C1Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Trevor Finn |-| Case 2= |-| Case 3= StickerS2C3Sus4.png|Suspect 4: Mike Herbert |-| Case 4= |-| Case 5= StickerS2C5Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: Zack Taylor |-| Case 6= StickerS2C6Sus5.jpg|Suspect 5: Eugene |-| Case 7= StickerS2C7Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Vanessa Kimmel StickerS2C7Sus5.jpeg|Suspect 5: Shelly Dulard |-| Case 8= |-| Case 9= StickerS2C9Sus1.png|Suspect 1: Betty-Lou Logan StickerS2C9Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Vanessa Kimmel StickerS2C9Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Bertie Cornman |-| Case 10= StickerS2C10Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Betty-Lou Logan StickerS2C10Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Erikah Mabayo |-| Case 11= StickerS2C11Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Piotr Golovanov |-| Case 12= StickerS2C12Sus1.jpeg|Suspect 1: Yuan Wong StickerS2C12Sus5.jpeg|Suspect 5: Myriam Miller |-| Case 13= StickerS2C13Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Sue Xiong |-| Case 14= StickerS2C14Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: Colin O'Brian |-| Case 15= |-| Case 16= |-| Case 17= |-| Case 18= StickerS2C18Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Dinah Cooper StickerS2C18Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Sid Montrose |-| Case 19= |-| Case 20= StickerS2C20Sus1.jpg|Suspect 1: Harriet Davis StickerS2C20Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Gwen Stanford |-| Case 21= |-| Case 22= StickerS2C22Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Ethel Hubcap |-| Case 23= StickerS2C23Sus5.jpg|Suspect 5: Susanna Towers |-| Case 24= StickerS2C24Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Blake Cooper |-| Case 25= |-| Case 26= StickerS2C26Sus1.jpeg|Suspect 1: Tiffany Neng |-| Case 27= |-| Case 28= |-| Case 29= |-| Case 30= StickerS2C30Sus4.jpg|Suspect 4: Miriam Young |-| Case 31= |-| Case 32= StickerS2C32Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Gaston Dumas |-| Case 33= |-| Case 34= |-| Case 35= StickerS2C35Sus5.jpg|Suspect 5: Holly Hopper |-| Case 36= StickerS2C36Sus5.jpg|Suspect 5: Phillip Hatchman |-| Case 37= |-| Case 38= StickerS2C38Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Jupiter Crane StickerS2C38Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Brett Nolan |-| Case 39= |-| Case 40= StickerS2C40Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Zuma Tlatoani |-| Case 41= |-| Case 42= |-| Case 43= StickerS2C43Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Randolph |-| Case 44= StickerS2C44Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Randolph |-| Case 45= StickerS2C45Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Astrid Saucer StickerS2C45Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: Otto Schmetterling |-| Case 46= |-| Case 47= StickerS2C47Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: Karen Knight StickerS2C47Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Colbie Arbor |-| Case 48= |-| Case 49= |-| Case 50= StickerS2C50Sus1.jpg|Suspect 1: Aphro-Dyte StickerS2C50Sus4.jpg|Suspect 4: David Rosenberg |-| Case 51= StickerS2C51Sus5.jpeg|Suspect 5: Louis De Rico |-| Case 52= StickerS2C52Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Coco the Magnificent |-| Case 53= |-| Case 54= |-| Case 55= StickerS2C55Sus4.jpg|Suspect 4: Eugenia Hestentrope |-| Case 56= |-| Case 57= StickerS2C57Sus1.jpeg|Suspect 1: Andy Pascal StickerS2C57Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: General Freeman |-| Case 58= StickerS2C58Sus5.jpeg|Suspect 5: Trevor Finn StickerS2C58Chap3.jpg|Chapter 3 |-| Case 59= StickerS2C59Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Derek Stone World Edition Case 1= StickerS3C1Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Count Rupert StickerS3C1Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: The Queen StickerS3C1Sus5.jpg|Suspect 5: Enid Grimshaw StickerS3C1Chap1.jpg|Chapter 1 |-| Case 2= StickerS3C2Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Jacqueline Proust StickerS3C2Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: Sofia of Girona |-| Case 3= StickerS3C3Sus1.jpeg|Suspect 1: Gunther Fritz StickerS3C3Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Mayor Nagel StickerS3C3Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Brother Klaus StickerS3C3Sus5.jpg|Suspect 5: Johan Schnee StickerS3C3Chap1.jpeg|Chapter 1 StickerS3C3CS1.jpg|Crime Scene 1: Village Square StickerS3C3SuspectList.jpg|Suspects from Auf Wieder-Slain |-| Case 4= StickerS3C4Sus1.jpeg|Suspect 1: Nikolaos Costas StickerS3C4Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: The Oracle StickerS3C4Sus4.jpg|Suspect 4: Jacqueline Proust StickerS3C4Sus5.jpg|Suspect 5: Sir Archibald Gilchrist StickerS3C4Chap2.jpg|Chapter 2 StickerS3C4Killer.jpg |-| Case 5= StickerS3C5Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Cardinal Salieri StickerS3C5Victim.jpg|Pietro Agnelli StickerS3C5SuspectList.jpg|Suspects from When Shadows Fall |-| Case 6= StickerS3C6Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Armand Dupont StickerS3C6Chap2.jpg|Chapter 2 StickerS3C6Victim.jpg|Jacqueline Proust |-| Case 7= StickerS3C7Sus1.jpg|Suspect 1: Jessica Stern StickerS3C7Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Christy Mathis StickerS3C7Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: Jonah Karam |-| Case 8= StickerS3C8Sus1.jpeg|Suspect 1: Mama Yasmine StickerS3C8Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Benjamin Scott StickerS3C8Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Jonah Karam StickerS3C8Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Izzah Farid StickerS3C8Sus5.jpg|Suspect 5: Anir Aznag |-| Case 9= StickerS3C9Sus1.jpg|Suspect 1: Thomas Cox StickerS3C9Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Sultan Mahmoud StickerS3C9Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Benjamin Scott StickerS3C9Sus5.jpeg|Suspect 5: Fatima Boussefi StickerS3C9Chap2.jpg|Chapter 2 |-| Case 10= StickerS3C10Sus1.jpg|Suspect 1: Zarah Salah StickerS3C10Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Jean Connerie StickerS3C10Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Jawad Rashad |-| Case 11= StickerS3C11Sus1.jpg|Suspect 1: Khalid Al Zahrani StickerS3C11Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Fiona Cummings StickerS3C11Sus4.jpg|Suspect 4: Jessica Stern StickerS3C11Sus5.jpeg|Suspect 5: Vanna Alabama StickerS3C11Chap3.jpg|Chapter 3 |-| Case 12= StickerS3C12Sus1.jpeg|Suspect 1: Omar Bahir StickerS3C12Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Benjamin Scott StickerS3C12Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Jonah Karam StickerS3C12Sus5.jpg|Suspect 5: Sultan Mahmoud |-| Case 13= StickerS3C13Sus1.jpeg|Suspect 1: Liam Hall StickerS3C13Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Natasha Romanova StickerS3C13Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Anya Ivanova StickerS3C13Sus4.jpg|Suspect 4: Nikolai Sharapov StickerS3C13Sus5.jpg|Suspect 5: Oleg Chernov StickerS3C13Chap1.jpg|Chapter 1 |-| Case 14= StickerS3C14Sus1.jpeg|Suspect 1: Dmitri Lermontov StickerS3C14Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Ivan Vysotsky StickerS3C14Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: Duchess Anastasia StickerS3C14Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Sveta Rasputina StickerS3C14Chap3.jpg|Chapter 3 |-| Case 15= StickerS3C15Sus1.jpg|Suspect 1: Forrest Sugarcrystal StickerS3C15Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Dominika Snegurochka StickerS3C15Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Nikolai Sharapov StickerS3C15Sus4.jpg|Suspect 4: Asal Hawaa StickerS3C15Sus5.jpg|Suspect 5: Yelena Tereshkova StickerS3C15Chap1.jpg|Chapter 1 StickerS3C15Killer.jpg|Asal Hawaa |-| Case 16= StickerS3C16Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: Agrafena Raskolnikova StickerS3C16Sus4.jpg|Suspect 4: Nina Rodionova StickerS3C16Sus5.jpeg|Suspect 5: Vadim Efremov |-| Case 17= StickerS3C17Sus1.jpg|Suspect 1: Tsetseg StickerS3C17Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Yelena Tereshkova StickerS3C17Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Anya Ivanova StickerS3C17Sus4.jpg|Suspect 4: Asal Hawaa StickerS3C17Chap2.jpg|Chapter 2 StickerS3C17Chap3.jpeg|Chapter 3 |-| Case 18= StickerS3C18Sus1.jpg|Suspect 1:Yelena Tereshkova StickerS3C18Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Natasha Romanova StickerS3C18Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Nikolai Sharapov StickerS3C18Sus5.jpg|Suspect 5: Agrafena Raskolnikova StickerS3C18Chap3.jpg|Chapter 3 StickerS3C18Victim.jpg|Vitaly Borodin |-| Case 19= StickerS3C19Sus1.jpg|Suspect 1: Sanjay Korrapati StickerS3C19Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Warren Goodfellow StickerS3C19Sus5.jpg|Suspect 5: Dr Sumati Misra |-| Case 20= StickerS3C20Sus1.jpeg|Suspect 1: Amrita Kumar StickerS3C20Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Om Padmasana StickerS3C20Sus5.jpeg|Suspect 5: Charity Stern StickerS3C20Chap2.jpg|Chapter 2 StickerS3C20Victim.jpg|Deepak Kumar |-| Case 21= StickerS3C21Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Warren Goodfellow StickerS3C21Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Shweta Noorani StickerS3C21Sus5.jpg|Suspect 5: Gourav Gajendragadkar StickerS3C21Chap2.jpg|Chapter 2 |-| Case 22= StickerS3C22Sus1.jpg|Suspect 1: Vikram Joshi StickerS3C22Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Arsha Raju StickerS3C22Killer.jpg|Vikram Joshi |-| Case 23= StickerS3C23Sus1.jpeg|Suspect 1: Tashi StickerS3C23Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Om Padmasana StickerS3C23Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Averly Worthington StickerS3C23Sus4.jpg|Suspect 4: Druk StickerS3C23Chap3.jpg|Chapter 3 |-| Case 24= StickerS3C24Sus1.jpeg|Suspect 1: Sanjay Korrapati StickerS3C24Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Warren Goodfellow StickerS3C24Sus5.jpg|Suspect 5: Om Padmasana |-| Case 25= StickerS3C25Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Ronin Ozawa StickerS3C25Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Aunty Hua StickerS3C25Sus4.jpg|Suspect 4: Blind Sen StickerS3C25Sus5.jpeg|Suspect 5: Teacher Yang |-| Case 26= StickerS3C26Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: SILVERee StickerS3C26Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Obaasan StickerS3C26Sus5.jpg|Suspect 5: Li Ying StickerS3C26Chap2.jpg|Chapter 2 |-| Case 27= StickerS3C27Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Sanjay Korrapati StickerS3C27Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: Tsukada Chieko |-| Case 28= StickerS3C28Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Park Eun-ji StickerS3C28Sus5.jpg|Suspect 5: SILVERee StickerS3C28Chap2.jpg|Chapter 2 StickerS3C28Victim.jpg|Gwak Sung-ho |-| Case 29= StickerS3C29Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Sanjay Korrapati StickerS3C29Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: Ronin Ozawa StickerS3C29Sus4.jpg|Suspect 4: Tsukada Chieko StickerS3C29Chap1.jpg|Chapter 1 StickerS3C29Chap3.jpg|Chapter 3 StickerS3C29Killer.jpg|Emily Wallace |-| Case 30= StickerS3C30Sus1.jpg|Suspect 1: Obaasan StickerS3C30Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Tsukada Chieko StickerS3C30Sus5.jpg|Suspect 5: Ronin Ozawa StickerS3C30SuspectList.jpg|Suspects from The Murder Games |-| Case 31= StickerS3C31Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Maniwan Tongproh StickerS3C31Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Baxter Fraser StickerS3C31Sus4.jpg|Suspect 4: Marshall Metcalf StickerS3C31Chap3.jpg|Chapter 1 StickerS3C31CS3.jpg|Crime Scene 3: Ayutthaya Ruins |-| Case 32= StickerS3C32Sus5.jpeg|Suspect 5: Darren Hong |-| Case 33= StickerS3C33Sus1.jpeg|Suspect 1: Maya Salim StickerS3C33Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Marshall Metcalf StickerS3C33Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: Paul Irwin StickerS3C33Sus4.jpg|Suspect 4: Mbah Tirta |-| Case 34= StickerS3C34Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Brett Darby StickerS3C34Killer.jpg|Jermaine Waaka |-| Case 35= StickerS3C35Sus1.jpg|Suspect 1: Veronica Salter StickerS3C35Sus2.jpeg|Suspect 2: Chockas D.Lux StickerS3C35Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: Warrin Mundine StickerS3C35Chap1.jpg|Chapter 1 |-| Case 36= StickerS3C36Sus1.jpg|Suspect 1: Brice LeBeau StickerS3C36Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Baxter Fraser |-| Case 37= StickerS3C37Sus1.jpg|Suspect 1: Aristide Akintola StickerS3C37Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Jasmine Hart StickerS3C37Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Alex Lange StickerS3C37Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: Ninah Zafy StickerS3C37Chap1.jpg|Chapter 1 StickerS3C37SuspectList.jpg|Suspects from Crash and Burn |-| Case 38= StickerS3C38Sus1.jpeg|Suspect 1: Nyota Adhiambo StickerS3C38Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Lavinia De Brills StickerS3C38Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Muthui Ndiritu StickerS3C38Sus4.jpg|Suspect 4: Melvin Cheruiyot |-| Case 39= StickerS3C39Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Prince Abioye StickerS3C39Sus3.jpeg|Suspect 3: Willem Nieuwoudt StickerS3C39Chap2.jpg|Chapter 2 |-| Case 40= StickerS3C40Sus1.jpeg|Suspect 1: Olivier Feraud StickerS3C40Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Frida Cruz StickerS3C40Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Goodwill Ngele StickerS3C40Sus5.jpg|Suspect 5: Lily Karam StickerS3C40Chap3.jpg|Chapter 3 |-| Case 41= StickerS3C41Sus1.jpg|Suspect 1: Lavinia De Brills StickerS3C41Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Thomas Moulin StickerS3C41Sus5.jpeg|Suspect 5: Lily Karam |-| Case 42= StickerS3C42Sus1.jpg|Suspect 1: Angela Douglas StickerS3C42Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Carmen Martinez StickerS3C42Chap3.jpg|Chapter 3 |-| Case 43= StickerS3C43Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Jazz Foster StickerS3C43Sus4.jpg|Suspect 4: Ernest Emerson |-| Case 44= StickerS3C44Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Evangelina Cárpena StickerS3C44Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Ignacio Muñoz |-| Case 45= StickerS3C45Sus1.jpg|Suspect 1: Valentina Silva StickerS3C45Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Pedro Torres StickerS3C45Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Francisco Ramirez StickerS3C45Sus4.jpg|Suspect 4: Sebastian Morales StickerS3C45Sus5.jpg|Suspect 5: Eva Reyes StickerS3C45Chap3.jpg|Chapter 3 |-| Case 46= StickerS3C46Sus5.jpg|Suspect 5: Jorge Precio StickerS3C46Victim.jpg|Zoila Huanca |-| Case 47= StickerS3C47Sus4.jpg|Suspect 4: Edson Caetano |-| Case 48= StickerS3C48Sus1.jpg|Suspect 1: Arsenio Castillo StickerS3C48Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Doña Amarga StickerS3C48Sus4.jpeg|Suspect 4: George Pryce StickerS3C48Sus5.jpg|Suspect 5: Ignacio Muñoz |-| Case 49= StickerS3C49Sus1.jpg|Suspect 1: Madena Cuervo StickerS3C49Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Chico Alegria StickerS3C49Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Marvin Hamilton StickerS3C49Sus4.jpg|Suspect 4: Ramon Cortez |-| Case 50= StickerS3C50Sus1.jpg|Suspect 1: Terrance Williams StickerS3C50Sus4.jpg|Suspect 4: Chockas D.Lux StickerS3C50Sus5.jpg|Suspect 5: Sarah Bennett |-| Case 51= StickerS3C51Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Evan Clarke StickerS3C51Sus5.jpg|Suspect 5: Ana Gutierrez StickerS3C51Chap3.jpg|Chapter 3 StickerS3C51Killer.jpg|Virginia Purnell |-| Case 52= StickerS3C52Chap2.jpg|Chapter 2 |-| Case 53= StickerS3C53Sus1.jpg|Suspect 1: Sidney Hirsch |-| Case 54= StickerS3C54Sus5.jpg|Suspect 5: Vadim Efremov |-| Case 55= StickerS3C55Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Ronin Ozawa |-| Case 56= StickerS3C56Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Baxter Fraser StickerS3C56Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Olivia Hewett StickerS3C56Sus5.jpg|Suspect 5: Rick Murray Mysteries of the Past Case 1= StickerS4C1Sus1.jpg|Suspect 1: Nellie Mortimer StickerS4C1Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Harriet Patrick StickerS4C1Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Seamus O'Neill StickerS4C1Sus4.jpg|Suspect 4: Father Donovan StickerS4C1Sus5.jpg|Suspect 5: Walter Lombardi StickerS4C1Chap1.jpg|Chapter 1 StickerS4C1Chap2.jpg|Chapter 2 StickerS4C1Chap3.jpg|Chapter 3 StickerS4C1CS1.jpg|Crime Scene 1: Ship Docks StickerS4C1CS2.jpg|Crime Scene 2: Tavern Counter StickerS4C1CS3.jpg|Crime Scene 3: Main Street StickerS4C1Victim.jpg|Frank Vogel StickerS4C1Killer.jpg|Nellie Mortimer StickerS4C1SuspectList.jpg|Suspects from Welcome to Concordia! |-| Case 2= StickerS4C2Sus1.jpg|Suspect 1: Colin James StickerS4C2Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Mary Patrick StickerS4C2Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Rivke Gelber StickerS4C2Sus4.jpg|Suspect 4: Aidan Moran StickerS4C2Sus5.jpg|Suspect 5: Oscar Trefusis StickerS4C2Chap1.jpg|Chapter 1 StickerS4C2Chap2.jpg|Chapter 2 StickerS4C2CS1.jpg|Crime Scene 1: Burning Street StickerS4C2CS2.jpg|Crime Scene 2: Trefusis' House StickerS4C2CS3.jpg|Crime Scene 3: Market Street StickerS4C2Victim.jpg|Harriet Patrick StickerS4C2Killer.jpg|Colin James StickerS4C2SuspectList.jpg|Suspects from Slash and Burn |-| Case 3= StickerS4C3Sus1.jpg|Suspect 1: Billy Thompson StickerS4C3Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Talmadge Baldwin StickerS4C3Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Madam Xiang StickerS4C3Sus4.jpg|Suspect 4: Edward Whimple StickerS4C3Sus5.jpg|Suspect 5: Adelia Baldwin StickerS4C3Chap1.jpg|Chapter 1 StickerS4C3Chap2.jpg|Chapter 2 StickerS4C3Chap3.jpg|Chapter 3 StickerS4C3CS1.jpg|Crime Scene 1: Police Station StickerS4C3CS2.jpg|Crime Scene 2: Firehouse StickerS4C3CS3.jpg|Crime Scene 3: Commissioner's Home StickerS4C3Victim.jpg|Otis Kidd StickerS4C3Killer.jpg|Billy Thompson StickerS4C3SuspectList.jpg|Suspects from In the Line of Fire |-| Case 4= StickerS4C4Sus1.jpg|Suspect 1: Trickster Tim StickerS4C4Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Maggie Scrubber StickerS4C4Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Vinnie Costa StickerS4C4Sus4.jpg|Suspect 4: Mr Bleak StickerS4C4Sus5.jpg|Suspect 5: Pip StickerS4C4Chap1.jpg|Chapter 1 StickerS4C4Chap2.jpg|Chapter 2 StickerS4C4Chap3.jpg|Chapter 3 StickerS4C4CS1.jpg|Crime Scene 1: Back Alley StickerS4C4CS2.jpg|Crime Scene 2: Victim's Room StickerS4C4CS3.jpg|Crime Scene 3: Gambling Den StickerS4C4Victim.jpg|Rowdy Rick StickerS4C4Killer.jpg|Trickster Tim StickerS4C4SuspectList.jpg|Suspects from A Murder Carol |-| Case 5= StickerS4C5Sus1.jpg|Suspect 1: Sheila Black StickerS4C5Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Dr Ezekiel Jones StickerS4C5Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Vincent Lorenzo StickerS4C5Sus4.jpg|Suspect 4: Father Donovan StickerS4C5Sus5.jpg|Suspect 5: Audrey Scott StickerS4C5Chap1.jpg|Chapter 1 StickerS4C5Chap2.jpg|Chapter 2 StickerS4C5Chap3.jpg|Chapter 3 StickerS4C5CS1.jpg|Crime Scene 1: Greenhouse Garden StickerS4C5CS3.jpg|Crime Scene 3: Church Rectory StickerS4C5Victim.jpg|Maximillian Poe StickerS4C5Killer.jpg|Sheila Black StickerS4C5SuspectList.jpg|Suspects from Shear Murder |-| Case 6= StickerS4C6Sus1.jpg|Suspect 1: Edward Whimple StickerS4C6Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Talmadge Baldwin StickerS4C6Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Seamus O'Neill StickerS4C6Sus4.jpg|Suspect 4: Vinnie Costa StickerS4C6Sus5.jpg|Suspect 5: Gladys Perrin StickerS4C6Chap1.jpg|Chapter 1 StickerS4C6Chap2.jpg|Chapter 2 StickerS4C6Chap3.jpg|Chapter 3 StickerS4C6CS1.jpg|Crime Scene 1: Train Tracks StickerS4C6CS2.jpg|Crime Scene 2: Immigrant Tenement StickerS4C6CS3.jpg|Crime Scene 3: Barber Shop StickerS4C6Victim.jpg|Father Donovan StickerS4C6Killer.jpg|Edward Whimple StickerS4C6SuspectList.jpg|Suspects from In the Name of the Father |-| Case 7= StickerS4C7Sus1.jpg|Suspect 1: Jordan Wilson StickerS4C7Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Giulietta Capecchi StickerS4C7Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Vittorio Capecchi StickerS4C7Sus4.jpg|Suspect 4: Dolly Darnell StickerS4C7Sus5.jpg|Suspect 5: Diego del Lobo StickerS4C7Chap1.jpg|Chapter 1 StickerS4C7Chap2.jpg|Chapter 2 StickerS4C7Chap3.jpg|Chapter 3 StickerS4C7CS1.jpg|Crime Scene 1: Coastline StickerS4C7CS2.jpg|Crime Scene 2: Lighthouse View StickerS4C7CS3.jpg|Crime Scene 3: Reception Room StickerS4C7Killer.jpg|Jordan Wilson StickerS4C7SuspectList.jpg|Suspects from Let Me Down Gently |-| Case 8= StickerS4C8Sus1.jpg|Suspect 1: Ignatius Cottingley StickerS4C8Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Abigail Simandl StickerS4C8Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: George Blanton StickerS4C8Sus4.jpg|Suspect 4: Diego del Lobo StickerS4C8Sus5.jpg|Suspect 5: Lady Highmore StickerS4C8CS1.jpg|Crime Scene 1: Museum Garden StickerS4C8CS3.jpg|Crime Scene 3: Victim's Bedroom StickerS4C8Victim.jpg|Philomena Highmore StickerS4C8SuspectList.jpg|Suspects from The Talking Dead |-| Case 9= StickerS4C9Sus1.jpg|Suspect 1: Violetta Blue StickerS4C9Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Archie Rochester StickerS4C9Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Rockley Rochester StickerS4C9Sus4.jpg|Suspect 4: Eleanor Halsted StickerS4C9Sus5.jpg|Suspect 5: Verushka Coldwell StickerS4C9Chap1.jpg|Chapter 1 StickerS4C9Chap3.jpg|Chapter 3 StickerS4C9SuspectList.jpg|Suspects from Sweet Revenge |-| Case 10= StickerS4C10Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: Lady Highmore StickerS4C10Sus3.jpg|Suspect 3: Cornelius Castletown StickerS4C10Sus4.jpg|Suspect 4: Elisa Melody StickerS4C10Sus5.jpg|Suspect 5: Samuel Waldorf-Ridgewood |-| Case 11= StickerS4C11Sus2.jpg|Suspect 2: George Buchanan StickerS4C11Sus4.jpg|Suspect 4: William Fox |-| Case 12= Category:Blog posts